Sunday Mornings
by flaafo
Summary: Songfic  There aren't any lyrics in the story itself, but it heavily follows Maroon 5's "Sunday Mornings." Written on the rquest of a friend. Assume the characters already have an existing relationship for this, please


Mist clung to the window, drops of condensation forming in between the panels. The April rain that came every year (started nearly every morning, ended nearly every afternoon) made the room colder than usual. Oddly, each night began with warm weather, leaving little reason to sleep with extra covering, so by the time morning came, the two occupants of the room were stealing the sheets from one another. Eventually one just gave up and they both shared skin and heat.

This particular morning was no different.

It was about ten in the morning when America stirred. He muttered incoherently into the makeshift pillow he had created out of Japan's upper back, so that the eastern nation, too, woke up. America pushed himself up off the bed so that he was hovering slightly over Japan, and then sat up completely, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mm, wha' time izzit?" he said, still fuzzy from last night.

Japan turned his head to the digital alarm clock on the nightstand by the bed, but found that America's leg was in the way of his line of vision and he couldn't see it. "Move your leg and I'll tell you," he said groggily, a rasp in his throat.

America had the audacity to smile. "Sounds like you have a frog in your throat. Did anything _happen_ last night?"

Japan pushed America off the bed with his foot.

* * *

"Oh, c'mon, I was only foolin'. Don't get so pissy," America said, a whiney plead in his voice. Japan said nothing as he pulled on his coat.

The rain was still drizzling, leaving the scent of wet asphalt to mix in with the fog. It was calming, in an urban sense. America leaned on the doorframe, and Japan leaned on the outside wall of the house. Neither said anything for a while, instead listening to the pitter patter of rain on the roof and plants in the front yard.

"I heard you're going to be going on a business trip?" America finally asked, breaking the silence. He wasn't even fully dressed, despite the cold.

Japan kept his back to America. "Yes." He didn't bother to say anything else.

"For how long?"

Japan paused for a moment, trying to remember. "Two weeks," he said with a frown, "starting next week."

America cocked his head to the side and hummed. "So you'll be back in time to see the Chrysanthemums bloom?"

Japan turned around to look at America with skepticism. "You mean the ones you planted?"

America beamed. "Duh!" His smile changed to a look that was nothing short of snobbish pride. "I'm pretty handy in the garden, so it's not like they'll all be dead or something."

Japan shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave.

America pulled Japan back for a surprise kiss, completely catching the other off guard.

Of course, this was routine.

* * *

May. The rain came less often, but it was pouring down hard when Japan returned from international business.

He was thoroughly soaked from the rain, and quite tired. He tiredly walked into his house, set on falling asleep as soon as he changed out of his wet clothes, pausing only to pet Pochi, who waggled his tail only slightly.

Japan slipped out of his coat, put on something dryer, and was about to crawl into bed and sleep for the rest of the day when a glaring red light flashed on and off for his attention. He would have ignored it, but there were fifteen messages.

One was from Greece, who Japan had asked to house and pet sit, and fourteen from America. Sighing, Japan checked the message from Greece, and skimmed through what America had to say. Most of it was "Hey you home yet?" or "Oh my god are you home I got something to show you." The last one was odd.

"Me again. Dude, open your door, I'm cold." It was really strange. Then Japan happened to hear a knock at his door.

When he opened it, a shivering, wet, cold America was there to pull him into a "welcome back!" hug. "Finally! I was standing out on your porch for a good five minutes!"

Japan spluttered out objections to the hug, and pushed himself away. "What are you doing here?"

America avoided the question by asking another question. "Are you going to invite me in or what?" He mock-shivered. "I'm freezing my nips off out here."

Japan sighed and ushered America in. "Yes, of course. How rude of me."

Once Japan and America had both changed (America had gotten Japan's clothes wet with the hug) into something warmer, and Japan had offered something for America to eat, the pair fell into their usual routine of playing video games.

"I told you," America said after a while. He was focused on the television screen, mashing buttons in a poor attempt to beat Japan, having given up strategy long ago.

Japan momentarily looked to America before his concentration went back to the game. "You told me what?"

America paused the game. "Hold up a second, 'kay?" He stood up and scurried outside. Japan leaned over to try and see what America had left outside, but America was long gone.

A minute later, America returned with something hidden behind his back.

Japan sat up straight and tried to sneak a peek at what the other was hiding. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

Japan begrudgingly closed his eyes, and a moment later something was tucked behind his ear. He instinctively reached up to pull it out of his hair.

"Told you~" America repeated, this time in singsong. "I told you I told you I told you~"

Japan twirled the flower in his fingers, inspecting it from all angles. "Are you sure you didn't just buy one so you could prove me wrong?"

America pouted. "No! I grew these stupid things myself! They're all over my house, are you kidding?" He showered Japan in more mums. "They're pretty awesome, no?"

Japan brushed away the flowers that stuck to his clothes. "Alright, I believe you, just—" the power cut out, leaving the pair in darkness.

America laughed nervously. "I don't think I can go home tonight. Not in this weather. Is it possible for me—"

"To stay the night? Of course," Japan finished for him. "I don't mind."

One of America's famous smiles shone through the shadowed darkness. "Awesome!"


End file.
